1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a separating device for separating, for example two combined molds from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, nano imprinting includes formation of a relief pattern in a layer of a first mold and transferring a pattern corresponding to the relief pattern into an underlying substrate of a second mold. The first mold may be pressed on the second mold to obtain a desired position to facilitate patterning thereof. A vacuum is generated between the first and second molds during the nano imprint process, which must be overcome to separate the first and second molds. A conventional technique for separating the first and second molds is to utilize a cutter. However, the cutter is usually employed at a single point so the first and second molds are not uniformly separated, affecting effectiveness of separation.
Therefore, a mold separating device is desired to overcome the limitations described.